The Legend of the PokéMasters
by Rei-chan1
Summary: James becomes the emperor of a city of Pokemon that can become human! Jessy pairs up with the one pokemon that can bring doom to the world (and I ain't talkinn bout Mewtwo). Ash and Misty get the surprise of their lives when Brock falls in love with th e


****

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Pokemon.

"The Legend of the PokeMasters: The Return of the Armaghost"

****

Introduction

young woman's voice: It is sometimes said that every pokemon has a little bit of human in them and every human has a little bit of pokemon in them. A long time ago, when the world was young, pokemon and people lived in peace. Pokemon had human forms and lived among us and humans had the power to become pokemon.

But one day, humans drifted from their powers and began to enslave the pokemon, training them to fight one another. Some of the pokemon fled to the mountains and resided in a valley that was unknown to humans. They are called the TaniPokemon. The pokemon that didn't flee to the valley soon forgot their hidden power. Only Dittos have a vauge remeberence of their hidden power. Since then all pokemon in our world have grown accustom to being captured and trained.

The pokemon in the valley hope for a time when humans will realize the pokemon inside themselves. Hope has come with the birth of four special people. Three mysterious sisters and a man who doesn't realize just how great he is. When the oldest sister finds this man, their children will bring back the peace. The TaniPokemon are still waiting for that day to come...

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 1: Blast Off Team Rocket!

[Late afternoon, somewhere near the Indigo Forest/Viridian Forest border]

[We find Ash getting ready to defeat Team Rocket.]

Team Rocket: [escaping in their hot air balloon]

Ash: Pidgeotto! Wing Attack!

Pidgetto: [uses WingAttack, misses]

[the balloon jerks, Pikachu falls out of Jessy's arms. Pidgeotto catches it & lands.]

Team Rocket: Whoa!

James: [loses his balance & falls out]

Jessy: [loses her balance & falls onto Meowth] James! [gets up]

James: [hanging from the sand bag ropes] Jessy, help me!

Ash: [looks up, gasps] Guys, look! [points up]

Misty: [looks up too] What should we do, Ash?

Brock: [looks up] Wait, there's Jessy.

Jessy: I've got you, just hang on. [grabs James's sleeve, starts to help him up]

[A Butterfree w/ iridescent wings flies in from the forest & attacks Jessy]

Jessy: Stop it! [accidentally lets go of James to defend herself.]

Butterfree: [flies back into the forest.]

James: [falls, yells] Jessy, help me!! [screams rest of the way down]

[the hot air ballon pops, Jessy and Meowth are blown away]

(all): [hear a thud shortly after James disappeared in the forest trees. Then silence.]

Misty: Do you think he's alive?

Pikachu: {Translated} (I don't know.)

Misty: Maybe we should check.

Ash: Why? Jesse'll land and find him.

Brock: True, but he went down head first all the way. He could have broken his neck.

Ash: [looks down] Good point. [looks @ the dark forest] But how about we just call the police?

Misty: Ha! You just don't want to help because those two always try to steal Pikachu!

Ash: [doesn't answer]

Misty: I knew it!

[Ash & Misty argue]

****

[@sunset, in Indigo Forest]

James: [groans] Hmm? Where am I ? [looks around to see he's alone. He slowly gets up, shouts in pain.] Great, my leg's broken! [calls out] Jessy!? Meowth!? ....Anyone? [no answer]

James: [suddenly realizes his pokeballs are missing] Where's my Weezing and Victreebel? [remembers they fell out & landed next to Jessy. He sighs, says to himself] I should get out of here.

****

[Meanwhile, near the Indigo Mountains]

[A Butterfree w/ iridescent wings lands in a clearing. A robed figure approaches it]

Figure(female): Did you do the job, FairyStar?

FairyStar: {Translated}(Yes, Mistress. Shall I send Kawanami and Ame now?)

Mistress: No, we wait until tonight...

****

[That night, in a pokecenter]

Jenny: [talks to two other police officers] Thank you. [walks over to Ash, Misty & Brock sitting @ a table.]

Ash: Well?

Jenny: We couldn't find him.

Misty: How could that be?

Jenny: He's probably hiding because he doesn't want to be arrested. We'll notify his parents as soon as- [looks @ Brock] Will you please stop staring at me!

Brock: [all ga-ga] Uh, sure. Anything you say Officer Jenny! [gets up to get food]

Jenny: [sighs, continues] We will notify his parents as soon as they are home.

Misty: What do you mean?

Jenny: They are on vacation and the servants say they can't be contacted until they get home.

Ash: You mean they aren't at the estate?

Jenny: That's right.

Pikachu: {Translated}(Figures.)

Officer: Excuse me Jenny? You have a phone call. 

Jenny: [takes phone] Hello? 

~

James' mom: We got your message. What do you mean our son is missing?

~

Jenny: We have three people who saw your son fall from a hot air balloon and into a forest. We search the area and couldn't find him anywhere. Not even a footprint.

~ 

James' mom: Is that all? Well you can keep looking if you want and take your time.

~

Jenny: Excuse me?! Take our time? Your son could be dying and you don't care? Isn't he your only son and heir?

~

James' mom: Well, yes, that is true.... But he won't respect our wishes and is bringing shame to our family's name and reputation. Besides that we don't tolerate delinquents.

~

Jenny: [lets out an annoyed sigh] Tell me, how old is James?

~

James' mom: He is 17 and a half. Why do you ask?

~

Jenny: Because he is still a minor. And if we find him alive, you and your husband will be the ones that has to pay for all of his fines for being a pokemon thief. Good bye! [hangs up]

****

[Meanwhile, in Indigo Forest]

James: [shivering, drags himself through the dark forest. thinks] Oh, Jessy, where are you? Why haven't you come looking for me? [aloud, to himself, sadly] Maybe she hates me. Huh?

[a large glowing pokemon catches his attention. It looks like a huge silver Eevee or a young wolf.]

Pokemon: [looks @ James, as if asking him to follow] {telepathically} (Hmm... you can't walk....) [walks over to James] (Climb on)

James: [climbs onto the pokemon's back.]

Pokemon: [takes James up the mountain. It stops at a cliff-side clearing.] 

James: [sits down to rest]

Pokemon: [walks behind a tree]

(woman's voice): I knew you would come, my love.

James: [looks up] It's you!

****

[One month later, in a warehouse]

Giovanni: Come Persian, let us go and see my newest pokemon. [opens crate] Wonderful! A Kangaskhan! This should be very useful.

Jenny: [comes out of the Kangaskhan's pouch] Freeze!

(other officers): [remove their Team Rocket disguises, pull out their guns]

Giovanni: [as he's handcuffed] What is going on? 

Jenny: You're under arrest for grand pokemon theft and operating a pokemon theft/smuggling ring! [starts reading him his rights]

****

[meanwhile, outside]

Jessy: [walking down the street]

[cel phone rings]

Jessy: [answers] Yeah? Oh, Loraine! What? [looks up] Gotta go. [hangs up. jumps into the bushes, pulls Meowth in w/ her] Meowth! The police are arresting the Boss. What are we going to do? [watches as Giovanni & other members are shoved into police cars]

Meowth: [thinks to himself] (Now's my chance to go back to Cassandra.) [aloud] How about we go into hiding until all this cools down. We can decide what to do from there.

Jessy: [sighs, pulls out James' pokeballs. thinks] Oh, James. You may have been dumb and a little annoying, but you were an okay guy, too. [starts to cry] Your pokemon miss you. It's hard to believe you've been gone only a month. [a tear falls & splashes on the pokeballs]

Meowth: All the police are gone.

Jessy: [puts pokeball away, dries her tears] Let's go.

[both walk away into the woods.]


End file.
